


Feel

by jenndubya



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Female Anti-Hero, Gen, Heel Face Turn, Torture, Unhappy Ending, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time to defrost the ice queen. But that doesn't mean she can't still be awesome at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel




End file.
